


Avec ses plumes jaunes...

by malurette



Category: Madagascar (Movies), Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Dolls, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Loss, Penguins, feathers - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mini recueil de mini fics pour Skipper et sa poupée... et accidentellement Buck Rockgut au passage ;1ère vignette : Mascotte de vol.2 et 3èmes : Un truc qui le suit.4 et 5èmes : Un vide laissé.
Relationships: Lola the Hula Girl Doll/Skipper, Skipper/Buck Rockgut





	1. Lola seule - Demoiselle en détresse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avant que Skipper ne la trouve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Demoiselle en détresse  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa  
>  **Personnage :** la poupée bobble-head  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Si ses référents et si sa propre femme pouvaient comprendre… »  
>  sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au 12 octobre ’12)  
>  **Notes :** « Lola » est le nom attribué par le _fanon_ à la poupée, à cause de la chanson _Copacabana_  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** avant le 2ème film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Prendre son service à bord de cet avion c’était la chance de sa vie, se disait Lola. Hôtesse sur ces vols de luxe de la France en Afrique et d’Afrique vers les Indes ça ressemblait plus à des vacances et ça allait lui rapporter gros !

Elle n’avait évidemment pas prévu le crash, dont elle fut la seule survivante. Drôle de miracle : perdue en pleine jungle, au milieu de sauvages, sans moyen d’appeler au secours… L’avion était perdu à jamais et elle avec.  
Tapie dans un coin de la carcasse, elle comptait les jours de son cauchemar. Qui viendrait la sauver ?


	2. Skip & Buck - Son idole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un modèle de légende !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Son idole  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Skipper –> Buck Rockgut  
>  **Genre :** hero worship  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** fête des oiseaux/saint valentin ’14  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : _The Red Squirrel_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Buck Rockgut est une légende, le meilleur agent manchot du monde entier et de tous les temps. Les histoires les plus incroyables circulent sur lui à travers l’armée, et on le jure : elles sont toutes vraies. Même celles apparemment contradictoires.

Skipper se promet de marcher dans ses traces et de tout faire pour lui ressembler le plus possible. Il sera son modèle en tout. C’est de lui qu’il tient le mot d’ordre salutaire de toujours douter de tous et de tout afin d’être absolument préparé à toutes les situations. Douter de tous et de tout… y compris de l’existence de Buck Rockgut, ou des hauts faits qu’on lui prête, voire même… de la justesse de son combat ?  
Non. Skipper doute de tous et de tout, sauf de Buck Rockgut ! Buck Rockgut est la seule et unique exception.

Buck Rockgut restera pour toujours le but inatteignable, la cible juste légèrement hors de portée à laquelle aspirer, avec toujours cette petite marge qui restera entre eux, jamais comblée : pour l’aiguillonner et le pousser à se dépasser, toujours, un peu plus loin mais jamais assez bien, toujours mieux !


	3. Skipper/Lola - Yellow Feathers...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh les plumes jaunes…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _With yellow feathers in her hair_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Madagascar 2/Madly Madagascar/PoM  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Skipper/Lola, Buck RockGut  
>  **Genre :** un peu crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Les russes défoncèrent sa porte d’entrée. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

D’entrée de jeu, elle lui plut. Les plumes jaunes sur sa tête, sa façon exquise de se dandiner… la demoiselle avait les plus beaux atouts d’un gorfou. Et même si Buck Rockgut rasait son panache, il avait laissé au jeune Skipper une admiration pour les gorfous.

À mesure qu’il apprenait à la connaître, il trouvait sa compagnie de plus en plus délicieuse. Facile d’approche, discrète…  
Juste quand il se mit à douter de la profondeur de leurs sentiments respectifs, elle joua brusquement les difficiles, le forçant à se battre pour s’en assurer.

Plus que jamais, il était décidé à l’épouser !


	4. post Lola - Un vide dans leur vie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le vide laissé les affecte tous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un vide dans leur vie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Skipper/Lola et la Penguin Team  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks et Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « La chaleureuse présence de l'autre finissait, immanquablement, par créer un vide dans leur vie. »  
> d'après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet '12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** après le 2ème film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Un vide dans leur vie à tous s'est créé le jour où ç'en a été fini de Lola et Skipper. La perte qui affligeait leur leader affectait toute l'équipe.

Le Commandant a toujours flirté avec les jolies filles, et c'était la première fois que ça devenait vraiment sérieux. Ils auraient dû se méfier quand il a décidé de l'épouser : il s'investissait vraiment à fond avec elle. Trop ? Mais il était tellement heureux, alors eux aussi l'étaient.

Trahi, meurtri, sa paranoïa s'est renforcée, et même avec ses hommes il prend de la distance.  
Il est malheureux et ils le sont aussi.


	5. penguin team - Copacabana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La chanson _Copacabana_ , après...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Copacabana_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa/PoM  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Skipper(/"Lola") et l’équipe  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks et Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et le pire, c’est que jamais il n’aurait de réponse à cette question, qui le hanterait jusqu’au Ragnarök. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** après le 2ème film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Rock ’n’ Roll, les p’tits gars ! La vie est belle quand on a une musique d’ambiance appropriée.

La cassette enclenchée dans le lecteur, les premières mesures d’un morceau entraînant retentirent.

\- Oh, j’aime cette chanson ! s’exclama Private, l’œil brillant. Que de souvenirs… Oh.  
Il se reprit tout à coup, une nageoire sur le bec.  
La chanson était effectivement riche en souvenirs, mais pas que des bons.

Un sourire forcé se peignit sur le bec de Skipper. Déterminé à se montrer fort, il lui tapota l’épaule et adressa même un signe complice à Rico.

\- Monte le volume. On va tout faire péter.


End file.
